Some prior chill rolls include inner and outer concentric shells having cooling water circulated through the space therebetween, a hollow bearing journal and hollow spokes being provided at each end. These former chill rolls have to be taken apart periodically for cleaning away rust and scale. They are heavy, expensive in construction, expensive to operate, and inefficient in cooling.
Other prior chill rolls comprise single-wall cylindrical shells with closed ends and having cooling water circulated therethrough. Such single-wall chill rolls also are heavy, expensive to operate, and inefficient in cooling.